


let it rock

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lots of alcohol, M/M, da faq?, harry!goodstudent, harry!romantic, its kinda like soft porno with lots of dirty talk and flowers, louis!alcoholic, party with red cups
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Jeden raz, Harry, proszę - jęczy blondyn przy jego uchu, kiedy ten próbuje się skupić na dokończeniu eseju na socjologię.<br/>Brunet wzdycha: - Jak pójdę to się odwalisz? - nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi tylko jedynie pisk i irlandzki taniec szczęścia. Z kim on się zadaje od dwunastu lat? Podejrzewa, że z kretynem.<br/>AU gdzie Harry jest ambitnym studentem polityki, a Louis jest gwiazdą bractwa i nie wie co to umiar. Poznają się na jednej z imprez na którą Harry nie chciał przyjść a Louis ją organizował. Nie jest to miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia, ale może od pierwszego pieprzenia? NIE! Przecież Harry jest romantykiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Witajcie kochani! Jako, że zbliża się sesja, pora zacząć nowe opowiadanie!

Ja czuję się dobrze w dwóch skrajnych typach opowiadań. Albo okropnie mocnych angstach i ogólnym cierpieniu, albo na bardzo MOCNO zakrapianych seksem, alkoholem i używkami opowiadaniami. Tutaj mamy przykład tego drugiego. :D


	2. Pierdol, pierdol, ja posłucham

 

Budzenie się na kacu wydaje się być co najmniej dziwne, ale nie dla kogoś, kto sam potrafi wlać w siebie całe zero siedem i czuć się dobrze. Ktoś kto wyznaje zasadę "Lepsze zero siedem, niż pół litra" oraz "Wszystko co schłodzone smakuje lepiej" jak i również "Pij, nie pierdol" musi mieć jakiś problem. I nie koniecznie musi tu chodzić o problem z alkoholem, nie, wcale.  
No może trochę.  
Odrobinę, ale to naprawdę nie jego wina, że po prostu lubi się napić raz, dwa ewentualnie siedem razy w tygodniu, szczególnie, kiedy zbliżają się egzaminy śród semestralne. Wtedy każde bractwo, każdy student z przyzwoitym zapleczem alkoholowym bądź finansowym musi, naprawdę musi chociaż raz być na mocno zakrapianej imprezie, która prawdopodobnie skończy się zgonem, chwilową, alkoholową amnezją i spędzeniem upojnej nocy z muszlą klozetową, bo są tacy, którzy piją od święta i potem lądują, no cóż, bez godności, czystej koszulki oraz milionem zdjęć zrobionych przez nawalonych ludzi, którzy mają dobrą beke z tego kogoś.  
Ale są także weterani.  
Najwięcej z nich znajduje się w czołowym i wręcz przodującym w kwestii melanży i imprez w środku tygodnia jest Bractwo Crypta. Chłopcy mają prawdopodobnie wrodzoną odporność na alkohol, ale umówmy się, że nie istnieje coś takiego. Oni po prostu nigdy nie trzeźwieją.  
No prawie.  
Dobra, często zdarza im się być delikatnie nie trzeźwymi na zajęcia. Ale wtedy grzeczenie przesypiają dwie trzecie wykładów i pół ćwiczeń i nagle wszystko jest idealne i perfekcyjne.  
Także zobaczmy jak wygląda impereza ogranizowana przez Cryptę.  
Ready, steady, DRINK!  
%%%  
Drobny w ramionach szatyn, ale w biodrach już nie, wchodzi na stół stojący na środku pokaźnego salonu. Zwala przy okazji parę pustych butelek, które ktoś porzucić tutaj, kiedy skończył się w nich alkohol: - LUDZIE!  
Dziwnym trafem wszyscy zamierają, a on uśmiecha się pijackim uśmiechem.  
\- Dziś - sprawdza godzinę i datę na trzy razy większym niż jego dłoń, iPhonie 6 plus - Dwudziestego czwartego stycznia, tutaj w Bractwie i w imieniu Bractwa Crypta, chciałbym was bardzo pijacko powitać - przyrwya krótkim śmiechem - Jak wiecie, egzaminy zaczynają się za niecałe dwanaście godzin, więc to idealny czas by napić się na tyle by nie pamiętać Kodeksu Karnego czy tego co to jest akt normatywny albo równanie różniczkowe - wskazuje na grupkę pod oknem - Matma wie co mam na myśli. Kochani! Musimy jutro pójść na luzie na egzaminy - pauzuje biorąc łyka ze swojego czerwnego kubeczka - Piję za was, za wasze wyniki! A jakbyście nie wiedzieli - śmieje się głośno - Życzył wam tego Louis Tomlinson! BAWIMY SIĘ!  
Zeskakuje ze stołu i idzie w kierunku swoich przyjaciół, przy okazji przybijając kilka piątek i męskim uścisków od drużyny futbolowej.  
\- Bracie - słyszy zjarany głos swojego najlepszego kumpla - Świetne wystąpienie. Jestem dumny, wiesz to.  
\- Spróbowałbyś nie - szczerzy się do niego, a po chwili czuje na swoich biodrach jego dłonie, które przyciągają go do siebie, a usta lądują na jego. Nie, nie jest z nim w związku, po prostu oboje nie mają nikogo na tyle zaufanego by robić takie gówna jak całowanie po takich rzeczach. - Kleisz się szybciej niż zazwyczaj, Zee, uważaj, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że na mnie lecisz, bracie.  
Kręci głową: - Dobra dupa z ciebie, ale to niemal jak kazirodztwo.  
\- Auć, teraz nie mogę myśleć o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy pieprzyłeś mnie przy ścianie - śmieje się, a wzrok Zayna nagle zawisa gdzieś nad nim i wpatruje się intensywnie. I Louis to wie, wie, że właśnie pojawił się ktoś, kto musi być na tyle wyrazisty, że Mulat to zauważył. Szatyn się obraca i widzi nawet niezłego blondyna, który gorączkowo mówi coś do chłopaka, który. O cholera, myśli Louis, ma pieprzone dołeczki i wielkie dłonie, idealne do ściaskania mojego.  
%%%  
\- Niall, powiedziałem coś - mówi, wpatrując się w swoje notatki z socjologii - Nie mam czasu włóczyć się po imprezach, muszę to zdać.  
Blondyn macha ręką: - Suko, proszę, i tak do zdasz, nawet w palcem w dupie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że to ja jestem na górze, suko - szczerzy się sarkastycznie.  
\- Kurwa, wiesz co miałem na myśli - mówi zażenowany - Jeden raz, Harry, proszę - jęczy blondyn przy jego uchu, kiedy ten próbuje się skupić na dokończeniu eseju na socjologię.  
Brunet wzdycha: - Jak pójdę to się odwalisz? - nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi tylko jedynie pisk i irlandzki taniec szczęścia. Z kim on się zadaje od dwunastu lat? Podejrzewa, że z kretynem.  
\- JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZY - krzyczy - I lepiej dobrze się ubierz, bo czuję, że dziś poruchasz, kochanie!  
Harry kręci głową, bo on nie jest tego typu osobą. On nie wyznaje zasady "Zaliczyć, zapomnieć". On lubi te wszystkie gówna z umawianiem się, dochodzeniem do siebie powoli, a potem kiedy obie strony są pewne, wchodzenie na bardziej intymne poziomy.  
Tak, jest staromodny.  
I tak, prawdopodobnie będzie mieszkał w wielkim domu z kotem, bo nikt go nie zechce.  
Cóż, trzeba się pogodzić się z własnym losem.  
A kota i tak sobie kupi. Kiedyś.  
%%%  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem jakim cudem dałem się ci wyciągnąć tutaj - mówi Harry, kiedy zatrzymują się przy największym Bractwie w kampusie - Nawet ja słyszłem o Crypcie.  
\- No i super, przynajmniej nie będziesz uchodził za dziwaka - mruczy Niall, szukając wejściówek.  
Brunet prycha: - Dzięki, larwo.  
\- Do usług. Horan i Styles - mówi do grubego osiłka stojącego w drzwiach.  
\- Będę tego żałował - mówi do blondyna.  
\- Nie bądź cipa, Styles - mówi - Och, patrz kto na nas patrzy, misiu.  
Odwraca głowe i czuje jak bardzo jego nogi się uginają. Bo cholera, zawsze kręciło go to małe ciałko z Bractwa Crypta. A teraz sam Louis Tomlinson pożera go wzrokiem. Może wcale zostawienie nidokończonego eseju z socjologii nie było takim złym pomysłem.  
%%%  
\- Kto to jest - pyta Zayna i tak, doskonale wie, że pożera tego chłopaka wzrokiem - Ten obok tego blondyna.  
\- Jaja sobie robisz? - pyta - To Harry Styles. Najlpeszy student na tej uczelni.  
Szatyn uśmiecha się: - Będzie mój.  
Będzie jego?  
%%%  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak Wam się podoba? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Na razie takie nie wiadomo co, ale rozkręcimy się przy okazji drugiego rozdziału :)  
> All the love, M.


End file.
